EastEnders: The Video Game
EastEnders: The Video Game ''(Japanese:イーストエンダーズ:ビデオゲーム''') is a 2001 roleplay video game developed by Activision and published by BBC Multimedia for the Nintendo 64. It is the second video game to be based on the highly successful BBC soap opera EastEnders. The first being an unsuccessful arcade game released for the ZX Spectrum 48K in 1987, which won the Worst Game Award. It was released in the United Kingdom and Australia on 7 December, 2001, and later in Japan. It is the seventh best-selling game on the Nintendo 64, with more than four and a half million copies sold. The game won two Games Critics Awards in 2001 for Best Role Playing Game and Best Social/Casual/Puzzle/Family Game. The third title sequence from the TV show (1999-2009) was used as the opening titles, while the short-lived Jazzy theme (1993-4) was used for the Start Screen. A MIDI remix of the theme tune composed by Kenta Nagata in 2000 and the 1995-2008 version of Julia's Theme were used for the End Credits. Two cover songs of the theme instrumental, Anita Dobson's Anyone Can Fall In Love and Sharon Benson's I'll Always Believe In You could also be heard in certain parts of the game. Soon after it's release in Japan, EastEnders became a household name in certain parts of the country. It began transmission on the Japanese TV channel 'BBC Japan on 1st November, 2004. The game has been well received by the EastEnders cast and crew. Most of the actors and actresses voiced their own characters in the game including: Adam Woodyatt Steve McFadden June Brown Ross Kemp Barbara Windsor Patsy Palmer Leslie Grantham Letitia Dean Natalie Cassidy Sid Owen Pam St. Clement Martine McCutcheon John Altman Gretchen Franklin Charlie Brooks Martin Kemp Deborah Sheridan-Taylor Original Idea by: DonutsMmm (announced 7th September 2018; created on the 8th) Gameplay Levels/Storylines 1985 Level 1: Poor Old Reg Objectives: Search all the houses in Albert Square and find Reg Cox. Playable Characters: Arthur Fowler Level 2: Hassan Osman Objectives: Drive the ambulance to Walford General Hospital without accidental manslaughter or crashing. Contact Dr Andy O'Brien. Playable Characters/Vehicles: '''Ali Osman, East London Ambulance Level 3: '''The Funeral Objectives: Find a suitable shop and use some earnings to buy a teddy bear for Hassan's funeral. Hint: If you don't have any £''', search the local area and look in obvious places. '''Playable Characters: '''Ali Osman Level 4: '''Ian Beale vs. Adam Steadman Objectives: Fight Adam Steadman in a boxing match for Walford East Boys Club. Playable Characters: '''Ian Beale 1986 Level 1: '''The Ride Home Objectives: Search the Southend area to find transport back to the Fowlers' house. Playable Characters: '''Michelle Fowler, Mark Fowler Level 2: '''Andy O' Brien Objectives: Plan an argument with Debbie Wilkins. Save a child from being hit in 10 seconds. Playable Characters: 'Andy O'Brien Level 3: '"Happy Christmas, Ange!" Objectives: Use some available phrases to put together how you are going to give Angie the divorce papers. Playable Characters: '''Den Watts 1988 Level 1: '''CivvyStreet Objectives: Search your house for ration coupons. Plan your day with the given materials. Playable Characters: '''Lou Beale, Ethel Skinner Level 2: '''Right, That's You Lot Sorted Objectives: Gather and search for Michelle, Kathy, Pauline, Arthur, Pete and Ian. Select your personal messages for the Beale-Fowler clan. Playable Characters: '''Lou Beale Level 3: '''Bad to the Bone Objectives: Follow the blue arrows and steal some paint without getting caught! Use some earnings to pay for a bus. Playable Characters: '''Mary Smith 1989 Level 1: '''Under the Canal with Den Watts Objectives: Betray Den Watts to the criminal organisation, The Firm, by using a telephone. Escape back to Albert Square in a taxi. Playable Characters: '''Michelle Fowler Level 2: '''Turning The Tables on Miss Ludlow Objectives: Track down and attack Ali Osman. Continuously attack the A button to fill your anger meter. Search the Square for Donna Ludlow. Playable Characters: '''Donna Ludlow, Dot Cotton Level 3: '''Happy Marriages Objectives: Practise your wedding vows using the given buttons on the screen. Dance off in the Street Party for the wedding. Playable Characters: '''Frank Butcher, Pat Wicks, Ethel Skinner 1990 Level 1: '''Bring On The Mitchells Greet Frank Butcher and plan a conversation using the given buttons on the screen. Playable Characters: '''Grant Mitchell Level 2: '''Nick Cotton's Guide to Healthy Eating Objectives: Without Dot Cotton noticing, pour some poison in the cottage pie in the 30 second time limit. Playable Characters: '''Nick Cotton Level 3: '''Welcome to Walford, Mr... Royle? Objectives: Drive to The Queen Victoria. Plan a greeting conversation using the given buttons on the screen. Playable Characters: '''Eddie Royle, John Royle 1991 Level 1: '''Eddie Royle vs. Grant Mitchell Objectives: Beat up and injure Eddie Royle. Playable Characters: '''Grant Mitchell Level 2: '''Sharp Encounters Objectives: Attempt to apprehend Nick Cotton. Playable Characters: '''Eddie Royle Level 3: '''Chase to Southend Objectives: Follow the blue arrows and make it to the pier before the police catch you! '''Playable Characters/Vehicles: '''Clyde Tavernier, Clyde's Vehicle Category:BBC shows Category:British series Category:Video Games based on TV shows